


at the beach

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Beach time, Drabble, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: goukaze drabble with vacation as its theme.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	at the beach

Basking in the sun's rays was an enjoyable, relaxing thing to do at the beach. For Kazemaru, it was a nightmare. They had picked the hottest day (or at least what felt like it) to go out for some fun. Even with the shade from his umbrella, it still felt like his skin was going to melt off.

Kazemaru lets out a loud groan as he tries to sink deeper into his towel. He knew going into the water would help, but he'd have to traverse the blazing sand to get there. And right now, it didn't seem worth it.

"You agreed to this, you know." A voice points out.

Kazemaru tilts his head back to find Gouenji. He doesn't have the energy to disagree; it doesn't help that he's right either.

In his hand is some shaved ice which has surprisingly survived the trek from the stall to their place on the beach. Kazemaru's gaze stays on it even as Gouenji takes a seat beside him. He lets out a sigh as he forces his body up so he could take the refreshing cold treat from him.

"Thanks," he mutters before digging into the shaved ice. The moment it hit his tongue, he was granted momentary relief from the heat. It makes him want to eat faster, but he needs to savor this while he can.

Kazemaru glances over to Gouenji, partly to see if he was going to try to steal some from him and partly to see how this guy was even surviving in this heat. Unlike the defender, he hadn't even broken a sweat!

"Next time we should go somewhere cooler."

"The sun to much for you?"

"I'm not the one who sets myself on fire for every match. I don't have the same tolerance as you do."

"Maybe the longer you stay around me, you'll get used to the heat."

Kazemaru narrows his eyes. He debates on whether he should continue to bark back at him or not. Shoving some ice in his mouth sounds better. He'll wait until they were somewhere cooler to get him back.


End file.
